El Verdadero Embryo
by Nathyadri
Summary: Amu tiene muchas preocupaciones, que la ayudarán a descubrir el Embryo. Otra historia salida de mi mente retorcida. Dejen reviews por favor


AVISO: Antes de de comenzar este fic creo necesario avisar que este fic esta basado también en el último manga de Shugo Chara (Shugo Chara Encore)

**El Verdadero Embr****yo**

Luego de lo ocurrido con Easter nunca pudieron encontrar el verdadero embryo (lo escribo así para que piensen en el huevo) ya que lo confundieron con el Huevo de Hikaru, los guardianes se graduaron y dejaron a cargo a Yaya para encontrar al resto de los guardianes Chara un poco antes de que los guardianes se graduaran dejaron el cargo de reina a Rikka, cerca del gran día Kairi regreso a la escuela la preocupación de los guardianes disminuyo ya que Yaya podía ser un poco "infantil" así era como la definía Amu y el resto de los guardianes.

Rikka siempre llegaba a ser distraída y necesitaba de ayuda para poder actuar de forma mas "atenta" con lo que la rodeaba a su alrededor, y Kairi era responsable y organizado además de saber que hacer en cada situación que se presentaba. Mientras que Hikaru fue asignado a ser el Rey de los guardianes, (eso lo puse yo) mientras que el Joker sigue sin encontrarse.

Regresemos con Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Ikuto y Utau

Antes de que Ikuto se fuera a buscar a su padre le dijo a Amu que esperaría a que creciera y le dio un beso en la nariz y se marchó, luego apareció en la boda de Yuu Nikaidou y Yukari Sanjo, en el momento que está lanzando el ramo Amu lo ataja, Nagihiko le confiesa a Amu que el era Nadeshiko esta de la sorpresa soltó el ramo, y casi cae al suelo pero Ikuto y Tadase lo evitaron mientras discutían de quien la soltaba primero, Amu se fijó en quién agarró el ramo se sorprendió al ver de que sus Charas salieron del huevo después de su largo sueño dentro del huevo que al igual que Yoru dormían en el interior del huevo.

Kukai y Utau son novios desde hace un tiempo y todo va muy bien

Ahora comencemos la historia:

Amu caminaba por lo amplios caminos de la secundaria mientras un pensamiento tornó su mente:

_-__Al fin y al cabo nunca pudimos encontrar el verdadero Embryo_- pensaba la joven con más o menos 14 años llevaba el uniforme falda azul, blanco y negro, camisa blanca chaqueta negra con líneas muy delgadas azules (imagínense el uniforme de Amu de primaria pero en vez de rojo, es: azul, negro y blanco incluyendo la banda del brazo pero azul) su cabello era mas largo caía ligeramente por la espalda su actitud era la misma con los demás (¿Adivinan en que escuela está?) su rostro ya no era tan animado como antes pero ¿por qué?

-Amu- la llamó una voz muy conocida para ella la chica no contestó continuo insistente- ¿Amu en que piensas?- la chica se salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz

-Rima… ¿desde cuando estás aquí?

-Desde hace un rato, pero no me escuchabas- respondió la chica- ¿En qué pensabas?

-Después de todos nuestros esfuerzos no encontramos el embryo- Rima la escuchaba atentamente- Realmente me preocupa que caiga en manos equivocadas

-Realmente has cambiado- dijo saliendo del tema ella no dijo nada- Tienes una mirada perdida y triste, además de tu forma de hablar es igual de distante… ya no eres la niña que ocultaba todos sus pensamientos- sonrió- Realmente has madurado- Amu solo se sonrojó- Pero a todos nosotros cada vez que te vemos los chicos y yo nos preocupa que estés tan triste- ella solo bajo la mirada- pero te esfuerzas para ocultarlo, debe ser algo que no quieras contar

-No significa que no confíe en ustedes solo que no quiero abrumarlos por ello… pero- subió la mirada al horizonte- quiero que traten de ser pacientes… así cuando me sienta lista te contaré todo lo prometo- sonrió

-Cambiando de tema… ¿esta no era la preparatoria donde estudiaba Tsukiyomi?- en menos de un segundo Amu se puso como un tomate y se paralizó (supongo que ya habían adivinado)

-S…s…si- tartamudeó y Rima se le quedó viendo- ¡Pero no pienses mal mis padres me inscribieron sin decirme!- exclamó negando frenéticamente y es que era cierto sus padres llegaron un día a su casa con el uniforme y todo listo y la sorpresa que se llevó esta al saber que era la misma secundaria en la que había estudiado Ikuto y Rima lo supo y convenció a su madre para inscribirla

-Como sea hoy salimos temprano por qué no vamos con Yaya y los demás- Amu asintió y se fueron al llagar se encontraron a unos Charas jugando y todo iba normal- Kusu-Kusu… ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó viendo que la pequeña y los otros sentados como indio mientras cantaban y rítmicamente chocaban sus palmas

-Jugamos a quien canta mejor- respondió Ran- Le toca a Kusu-Kusu

La pequeña chara comenzó a cantar ninguno de los charas sabía (ecepto Dia claro) lo cual les divertía a todos, en ese momento suena la campana de receso y entran los guardianes:

-¡Amu!... ¡Rima!- gritó Yaya saltando a donde estaban las chicas y Rikka la siguió mientras que Kairi y Hikaru se acercaban- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Salimos temprano y Rima tuvo la idea de pasar por aquí- dijo Amu tratando de quitarse a Yaya y Rikka de encima- Yaya bájate… tu también Rikka… ¿Cómo han estado chicos?

-Bien- respondió tranquilamente Hikaru a Amu le surgió una gotita en la cabeza

Unos segundos después entran Nagihiko, Kukai y Tadase todos con el mismo uniforme verde

-Hola chicos- saludó Nagihiko

-Hola- respondió Hikaru

Otra gota surgió de la cabeza de todos los presentes menos de Amu ella volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos dejando miradas preocupadas de parte de todos incluyendo Hikaru y los charas

-Amu- Tadase la llamó pero no respondió aprovechando la situación distraída de Amu, Rima le contó todo a los guardianes- Entiendo su preocupación… no solo porque el embrión no fue encontrado, también por Ikuto

-Utau debe saber donde esta- dijo Kukai- Es su hermana después de todo

-Pero yo pensé que Ikuto no le informaba nada aún siendo su hermana… desu- dijo Su

-Es cierto- dijo Tadase- Kiseki ¿puedes tratar de rastrearlo? Por medio de Yoru

En ese momento Amu sale de sus pensamientos ella estaba escuchando todo

-No se puede rastrear por medio de Yoru- dice Amu mientras buscaba algo en su bolso y dándose la vuelta con algo en las manos- Ikuto me lo dio antes de volver a irse- dijo con la mirada baja y mostrando el huevo de Ikuto en el que dormía Yoru- ¿Por qué?- pregunta ahogando lágrimas en eso no aguanta mas y rápidamente guarda el huevo en el bolso de sus charas, toma sus charas y se va corriendo

Corrió sin rumbo fijo, ya mas calmada caminó y caminó sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta llegó al parque donde solía tocar el.

-Amu… ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la pequeña Miki sintiendo la tristeza que cargaba su dueña

-Si… solo que todo pasó tan rápido- se sentó en las escaleras- Me siento mal por Ikuto

-Amu- la llamó una voz femenina

-Utau… ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó la joven

-Vine a pasear un rato- respondió- No tenía planes con la disquera así que salí… ¿y tu?

-Bueno yo…- se quedó en silencio

-Amu no te preocupes Kukai me llamó… me lo contó todo- se sentó- Te aseguro que Ikuto está bien… el sabe cuidarse solo

-Utau… no lo digo porque sepa cuidarse o no- perdió su mirada al horizonte- El desde su infancia ha tenido que lastimar a las personas que quiere por el bien de ellas mismas, pero al hacerlo se estaba lastimando a si mismo… y su deseo más grande era ser… libre… que todo su dolor desapareciera y fuera comprendido por alguien mas

-Y se cumplió… ¿que te molesta?- preguntó confundida

-De ese mismo deseo nació Yoru… ahora que el es libre Yoru…- quedó en silencio

-Duerme en su huevo- terminó de decir Utau- Ya entiendo

-No solo es el hecho que Yoru duerme… también Ikuto debe sentirse muy solo- Utau se sorprendió realmente no era la misma que había conocido tiempo atrás antes ella negaba que pensaba en Ikuto y ahora le dice a Utau lo que ha estado guardando desde hace tiempo- Y después viene lo del embryo

-Amu realmente has cambiado a un punto en que has madurado- dijo Utau- Si Ikuto estuviera aquí diría lo mismo- Amu se sonrojó- Bueno tengo que irme… toma- le da unos boletos para el siguiente concierto y ella agita la mano en forma de despedida

Los días pasaban y los Huevos X seguían apareciendo mientras que la preocupación de Amu seguía, ella se encontraba en su habitación reposando de un largo día de escuela y las charas estaban con Ami

-Amu- la llamó Dia (quien se escapó de ella)

-¿Ocurre algo Dia?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Eso te pegunto a ti- dice tranquila

-Bueno tu debes saberlo después de todo eres mi verdadero yo- dijo ella

-Amu… te aseguro de que Ikuto está bien- dice tranquilizándola

-Gracias Dia- en eso ve que algo se mueve en la cesta de las charas Amu y Dia sonríen y Amu pone una pequeña mantita encima de la cesta para darle más calor a los huevos- Duerme- susurró

Suena su teléfono móvil salía número desconocido tomó el teléfono y contestó

-¿Hola?

-"Me dijeron que pensabas en mí ¿Es cierto?"- dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono y Amu se sonrojó- Te sonrojaste ¿verdad?

-¡Ikuto!- gritó feliz- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Cuándo vas a volver?- preguntó la chica

-"Amu… ¿está todo bien?"- preguntó preocupado

-Si… no te preocupes- dijo nerviosa

-"Todo está bien… estoy en Londres… y he estado en muchos lugares"- no salía de su preocupación- "¿Necesitas algo?"

-No nada Ikuto… solo quería saber… ¿Cómo te sientes? Me refiero ¿ya te recuperaste por completo?

-"Si ya estoy bien… por cierto Amu no sé cuando voy a regresar"

-Tranquilo… solo tómate tu tiempo- sonrió triste

-"Bueno me tengo que ir… adiós"- si que ella dijera otra palabra cortó la llamada- Amu- murmuró

-Era Ikuto- informó- Dia es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

-Si- dijo mientras iba a decirle a las charas- Descansa

-Gracias- se dispuso a dormir en poco tiempo se durmió las charas no tardaron en entrar y dormir en los huevos

….

A media noche no muy lejos de la casa de Amu una sombra no muy clara sacaba y destruía Huevos X mientras tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Falta poco- murmuró mientras seguía

* * *

Al día siguiente Amu se levantó muy temprano y se dispuso a ir a la escuela mitras caminaba a paso lento veía a las personas

-Amu mira- dijo Ran mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicos sin brillo en los ojos y con mirada baja

-¿Qué está pasando?- murmuró preocupada

Luego de unos días el número de personas aumentaban y todos los días Amu veía a una persona nueva. Luego de otra semana las amigas de Amu se vieron afectadas. Ese mismo día Amu regreso a casa muy cansada de investigar todo lo posible respecto al tema lo cual solo obtenía mas preguntas, al llegar ella se recostó en su cama y luego de meditar un poco decidió ir a jugar un rato con Ami se asustó mucho cuando vio que esta estaba en el suelo perecía dormida pero no lo estaba y tenía mucha fiebre. Las charas se acercaron y tratando de ayudarla la analizaron

-Amu parece que alguien trató de transformar su Huevo en un Huevo X sin formarse aún- dijo Dia

-Pero por el momento fue mucho para ella- explicó Miki- Por eso está así

-Ella estará bien… desu- dijo Su con una sonrisa

-Debo hablar con los chicos- Amu acostó a Ami en su cama

-Mientras nosotras podemos cuidarla- la animó Ran y Amu asintió

Al día siguiente Amu estaba muy seria no le había dicho nada en todo el día a Rima, ella la observaba en silencio, tratando de adivinar que le pasaba a su amiga, no decía nada.

Las clases terminaron y junto con Rima se fue al Jardín Real le mandó un mensaje a todos desde su móvil a todos para reunirse incluyendo a Utau y cuando llego todos estaban presentes con dudas del porque era tan urgente.

-Amu… ¿por qué nos citaste?- preguntó Kukai

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- interrogó Kiseki

-En las últimas 2 semanas ha aumentado el número de personas que no tienen un huevo del corazón- dijo Amu muy seria- Pero aquellas personas se comportan diferente de lo normal

-¿Para eso nos llamaste?... Eso pasa todos los días- dijo Kairi

-Es verdad eso es normal- Dijo Rika

-¿Acaso alguno de ustedes saben a dónde van los huevos?- todos callaron y voltearon a ver a Rika

-No los tengo yo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Amu estás exagerando- dijo Yaya

-Todo es normal- dijo Tadase mientras los otros iban a salir por la puerta

-¿Acaso es normal que la persona que esté extrayendo los Huevos X ataque a mi hermana?- todos pararon de inmediato- Pro eso las chicas están con Ami

-¿Atacaron a tu hermana?- preguntó Nagihiko- ¿Cómo?

-No lo, se llegué a casa me recosté un rato y luego fui a ver a mi hermana, la encontré en el suelo, mis charas vinieron y me dijeron que alguien trató de convertir su huevo que aún no se ha formado en un huevo x

-Esto es malo- habló Utau- Tratar de transformar un huevo que no se ha formado es peligroso para la persona

-Debemos investigar- dijo Hikaru

Todos asintieron y se fueron menos Amu y Nagihiko, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ella estuvo a punto de irse

-Amu… desde que te dije quien era en realidad me has estado evitando- dijo triste- Si no quieres que volvamos a ser amigos dímelo… por favor- sonrió con tristeza

-Nadeshiko y Nagihiko son la misma persona, ambos son mis amigos, sin importar quién seas, sigues siendo uno de mis mejores amigos… y no te estaba evitando solo que me apenaba recordar cuando me quedé en tu casa- sonrió- Nadeshiko fue mi primera amiga- el se sonrojó- y Nagihiko estuvo cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar… no quiero que la amistad con ninguno de ellos termine- volvió a sonreír- Además también me apenaba recordar cuando te pedí que te peinaras y hablaras como Nadeshiko

-Entonces todo está bien ¿verdad?- ella asintió- bueno hasta mañana

Al atardecer Amu caminó hacia su balcón y se quedó un rato recordando sonó su móvil otra vez ese número

-¿Hola?

-"Amu ¿Cómo va todo?"

-Todo esta bien… Ikuto- dijo nerviosa

-"No pareciera… ¿pasa algo?"- su tono de voz era preocupado lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ella

-Nada… ¿Y tu como va todo?- cambiando de tema

-"Todo normal… ¿por qué tanto interés?" dijo con tono burlón

-¿No puedo preguntar?- dijo roja

-"Si quieres que vaya solo pídelo… seguro me extrañas"- rió

-Pervertido- gritó

-"Tranquila… no tienes que gritar"- dijo- "Tengo que irme"

-Espera Ikuto- dijo antes de que cortara la llamada- "Suerte"- murmuro antes de trancar

Ikuto se quedó sorprendido esa palabra rondaba por su mente ¿Qué quería decir ella? Es decir lo dijo en un tono triste y en forma de despedida, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente esa noche, solo algo le vino a la mente llamar a Utau y eso hizo

-"¿Hola?"- contestó la rubia

-Utau quiero hablar contigo- dijo serio

….

Una sombra con un objeto en la mano no se distinguía que, con una mirada azul, igual que el cielo nocturno, en el parque a media noche, una melodía resonaba con el viento, una chica de mirada dorada observando ansiosa, su mirada era de compasión, tristeza y ¿amor? No, no era posible, de repente aparecen varias personas corriendo hacia ellos la mayoría estaban heridos gravemente, ella ahogó un grito de terror, de repente aparece el que estaba siendo perseguido, agarra una espada y se la apunta cuando está listo para herirla clava la espada, la sangre corre y esa persona se interpuso, ella llora y el cae en sus brazos, ya sin vida y luego…

-Noooooooooooooooooo- gritó despertando del sueño toca su rostro y siente que está mojado ella lloraba incontrolablemente sus charas asustadas

-Amu ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Ran

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Su

Amu puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de calmarse- Fue un sueño- dice aliviada y a la vez asustada

-¿De qué trataba?-preguntó Miki

-L… lo siento por despertarlas- se disculpó- vuelvan a dormir

Todas la obedecieron Dia la miró preocupada y luego se fue a dormir

….

Al día siguiente Amu estaba mas distante pensaba en ese sueño, que bueno que estaba de vacaciones si no se hubiera dormido en media clase. Ya ha pasado una semana y Amu aún no lograba entender ese sueño además que no dormía mucho debido al sueño, las vacaciones terminaron, se acercaba la época más fría del año (así es, diciembre) y ella regresando a su casa se le ocurrió la idea de pasar por el parque, pasó un rato y sin notarlo llegó su lugar favorito, en donde el solía tocar violín serró los ojos unos segundos trataba de recordar como tocaba cuando creía que estaba solo, abrió los ojos cuando sonó su teléfono

-¿Hola?- contestó

-"Amu ¿no crees que hace mucho frío como para andar ahora en el parque?... te vas a enfermar"- dijo burlón

-¡Oye… ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en el parque?- preguntó

-Te estoy viendo- dijo trancando el teléfono, el estaba unos pasos atrás de ella y ella se dio la vuelta

-¡Ikuto!- corrió a abrazarlo

-Amu- recibió el abrazo- ¿Qué sucede Amu?- peguntó al ver que lloraba

-L… lo siento Ikuto no pude decirte nada… no quería preocuparte- dice llorando

-Amu… tranquila estoy aquí- dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

-Gracias… por siempre estar ahí para mí- luego de un rato ellos se sentaron en las escaleras y ella contó todo lo que pasaba

-Sinceramente no se decirte pero… puedo ayudarte investigar un poco- ella sonrió

-Gracias Ikuto… Quería preguntarte algo mas- su sonrisa se borró de pronto y se puso muy seria- Tu sueño era ser libre y ya lo eres… mi pregunta es… ¿a veces no te sientes inseguro de tu propio sueño?

El se quedó callado por unos segundos ¿cómo se pudo dar cuenta ella de que realmente dudaba? Era Amu, sabía mentir a todas o mejor dicho a la mayoría de las personas… Solo podía responder con la verdad

-A veces… ¿por qué preguntas?- ella sacó de su bolso de los charas el huevo y el solo sonrió- Veo que lo dejé en buenas manos- Amu se sonrojó

-En algunos momentos del día Yoru se mueve- sonrió- pensaba que era porque tu lo necesitabas… pero en realidad dudas… a veces cuando hay dudas el huevo cambia y otras que solo vuelve a nacer- explicó- Tu tienes que estar seguro de tu sueño de lo contrario Yoru se transformará

-¿Amu desde cuando sabes tanto?- preguntó con sorpresa

-No lo sé… simplemente lo sé- dijo encogiéndose en hombros

-Veo que… Utau, Tadase y los demás tenían razón- dijo perdiendo su vista al horizonte

-¿Sobre qué?- quiso saber

Se acercó a su oreja- Es un secreto- dijo en tono burlón (al fin salió el verdadero Ikuto) solo para después morder su oreja

-¡Ikuto idiota!- exclamó esta agarrándose su oreja- No hagas eso… no me gusta- dijo el sólo se sorprendió en ese momento se escucha un grito

-Ran- llamó a la pequeña chara- Cambio de carácter

-Brinco, paso, salto- y se fueron Ikuto solo las siguió sigiloso

En pocos segundos Amu se encuentra con una multitud de Huevos X en forma de de una personalidad X gigante y unos guantes de boxeo

-Su- la pequeña asiente- Mi corazón abrir- y se transforma con Su- ¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Amuleto de Trébol!

Se va a la pelea- _Las personalidades X están mas agresivas_- piensa cuando recibe un golpe en el estómago- _Esto es malo_… ¡Ikuto vete!- gritó, el no le hizo caso solo se quedó parado y Amu siguió con la pelea

-_Justo cuando necesito a Yoru, tiene que ocurrir esto_- piensa viendo a Amu peleando- _¡No me puedo mover!_- pensó Ikuto- Amu perdóname- susurró- No puedo moverme- dijo en otro susurro creyendo que ella no lo escuchaba

Luego de unos segundos Amu pudo ver la mirada baja de Ikuto y su tristeza- _Lo sabía… Yoru si puedes escucharme protege a Ikuto por favor_- pensó esta recibiendo otro golpe esta vez en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente

-¡Amu!- gritó, mientras que los huevos se dirigían a el

- _Ikuto_- lo llamó una voz conocida para el una que tanto había extrañado- _Tenemos que ganar tiempo para que Amu se recupere_- el asintió

- Yoru… ¿Cómo es posible que…?- no lo dejó terminar

- No hay tiempo para hablar ¡Nya!- dijo este saliendo del huevo y el asintió

-Mi corazón Abrir- se transforma- ¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Lince Negro!- dice saltando a donde la personalidad X- Yoru puedes hablar mientras peleo- dice serio mientras esquiva los golpes

-_Amu me pidió que te protegiera… ¡Nya!_- dijo el pequeño desde el interior de Ikuto

-¿Amu?... mejor dímelo todo después- dijo este golpeando a la personalidad

-Corazón negativo… ¡Localizado!... ¡Abre el Corazón!- grita en ese momento todos los huevos se separan y se purifican, termina la transformación y ella cae al suelo

-¡Amu!- gritan las charas

-Me duele la cabeza- dice esta- Ikuto gracias por ayudarme- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Será mejor que vallamos a casa… desu- dijo Su

-Si- dijo Amu- Hasta luego… Ikuto- se fue

Pasaron unos minutos

-Ikuto-lo llamó una voz

-¿No deberías estar con Amu?… Dia- interrogó

-Tu también te diste cuenta ¿verdad?... Me refiero a algo que los guardianes no han visto en ella- el asintió- El corazón de Amu está confundido, preocupado y triste

-Ya lo se… está muy distraída eso fue lo que me dijo Utau- recordó

Flash Back

-"¿Hola?"- contestó la rubia

-Utau quiero hablar contigo- dijo serio

-"Es sobre Amu ¿verdad?"

-Si- contestó- ¿Qué tiene? Siempre la escucho triste

-"No se lo que tiene Ikuto… ella está muy distraída, en otro mundo, hace unas semanas me dijo que le preocupabas… pude notar que en parte era esto pero había algo más y no se que es"- contestó

-Utau nos vemos después- sin otra palabra colgó el teléfono

Fin del Flash Back

-Solo queda averiguar que tiene- dijo este

…

El brillo en sus ojos se desvanecía lentamente trataba desesperadamente de retenerlo sin éxito vio como el personaje que siempre lo acompañaba se desvanecía sus lágrimas no cesaban veía a cada una de las sombras se destruían y luego ella…

-Amu- la llamaron sus charas ya era normal para ellas despertarla a media noche, las pequeñas preocupadas la despiertan y ella solo se sienta en su cama ahogando su llanto

-¿Qué significa este sueño?- preguntó asustada

-Amu, ¿cuál es el sueño?- pregunta Ran

-No se preocupen… vayan a dormir- ordena Amu

Al día siguiente las charas se reúnen con el resto, no tenían ánimos de absolutamente nada

-Chicas ¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó Rhythm

-Amu ha estado muchas noches sin dormir bien… desu- dice Su

-Es por culpa de un sueño- dice Miki

-Y no nos quiere decir nada- dijo Dia

-Tengo una idea- dice Pepe- Le decimos a nuestros dueños que Amu está mal, luego los convencemos de dejarnos en casa de Amu y tratar de saber cual es el sueño

-Podría funcionar… ¡Nya!- dice Yoru

-¡Yoru! Pensé que dormías en el huevo- dijo Daichi

-Fue Amu- su mirada pasó ser preocupada- Yo también la escuchaba mientras dormía… Nya

-De acuerdo- dijo Kiseki- Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen

-¿Por qué tanto iteres Kiseki?- interrogó Iru (jejeje metí a casi todos los charas)

-Ella ha ayudado a Tadase en muchas oportunidades- explicó

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?- preguntó Hotaru

-¿Qué les parece una semana?- examinó Musashi

-Si- dijo Hotaru- Una semana está bien

-Les dejaremos las excusas a ellos- dijo Eru

-Bien- dijeron todos

En la noche en casa de Nagihiko

-Nagihiko- llamó Rhythm- Tenemos que hablar contigo… ¿es buen momento?

-Claro ¿qué pasa?- interrogó -Hoy hablamos con Ran, Miki, Su y Dia estaban preocupadas por Amu

-¿En serio?... ¿Por qué?- investigó

-Amu ha tenido sueños que no la han dejado dormir- explicó Temari- Y todos nosotros planeamos que iríamos una semana para averiguar que tiene…- fue interrumpida

-Y que tú buscaras una excusa para quedarnos- completó Rhythm

-Entiendo… lo haré- en ese momento los charas hablaron con sus dueños y todos dijeron lo mismo

* * *

Al día siguiente todos los guardianes, los ex guardianes y Utau se habían reunido ya todos conocían el plan, (ecepto Amu claro) solo faltaba a que Rima y Amu llegaran lo cual no pasó mucho tiempo

-Amu… Nagihiko, Kukai y yo tenemos que pedirte un favor- dice Tadase

-Yo también Amu- dijo Utau

-Y yo- dice Rima

-Igual nosotros- dice Yaya refiriéndose a Kairi y Rika

-C… cu… ¿cual es?- titubeó

-Cuida nuestros Charas… por favor- dijeron todos

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?- interrogó sorprendida

-En nuestra escuela los exámenes se adelantaron y no tenemos tiempo para los pequeños charas- dijo Kukai

-Tengo que grabar toda la semana y tampoco tengo tiempo- explicó Utau

-Mis padres están en pleno divorcio y debo ir a tribunales- dijo Rima

-Nosotros estaremos ocupados con un papeleo enorme de los guardianes- dijo Rika

- To… ¿toda la semana?- preguntó -Si- respondieron todos

-Pero ya tengo que cuidar de Ran, Miki, Su, Dia y Yoru (se quedó en su casa después de explicarle a Ikuto)- respondió- Y además una hermana

-Por favor Amu- pidieron todos

-De acuerdo- respondió

-_El plan comienza_- pensaron los charas

Y Así paso media semana y Amu no tenía los sueños ella se sentía preocupada pero un poco más descansada todos los charas se escapaban cuando Amu no los veía y cada uno de ellos iba con su dueño para informar todo lo que hacía y decía Amu (parecen policías), todos ellos siempre la veían preocupada por algo y ninguno de ellos sabía el porque.

* * *

En la oscuridad unas sombras pelean con toda su fuerza y energía, mientras que la chica los veía quería ayudarles, pero no se movía ¿Por qué?, algo húmedo y espeso en sus pies, la hace gritar con horror, ¿sangre? Pero ¿de quién? una sombra apareció y trató de herirla se pudo distinguir como alguien lo impedía no veía su rostro lo único que se veían eran sus ojos, que con solo verlos sabía de quién se trataba, cayó en sus brazos y con su último aliento le dijo algo que ella entendió bien, cerró los ojos solo para ella romper en llanto, pasó lo mismo con las otras sombras en las cuales sólo se veían los ojos, que al unísono le dijeron _Escapa y protege el Embryo_ y solo cayeron mientras que la sombra les clavaba su espada

-¡Noooooooooooooooooo!- gritó mientras lloraba

-Amu, es malo reprimir todo ese dolor- dijo Dia

-¿Y las otras?- solo preguntó evadiendo el tema -Dormidas, estaban muy cansadas- mintió ya que todos estaban en el interior del su huevo escuchando- Amu ¿cuál era el sueño?

-Tengo miedo de decirlo- respondió- Ya que si lo hago es posible que se cumpla

-Amu, nosotras estaremos contigo de todas maneras si se llagara a cumplir te ayudaremos- sonrió- Vamos cuéntame por favor- ella asintió

-En mi sueño veo sombras- recuerda- Están en una batalla por algo, pero el objetivo del enemigo es asesinarme… y luego… luego- las lágrimas empiezan a caer- alguien se interpone y el muere… el resto de las sombras caen y veo… veo… v… veo… sangre- las lágrimas siguen cayendo-la persona que me protegió en su último aliento me dice algo, y no lo recuerdo… el resto de las personas en su ultimo aliento me dicen _Escapa y protege el Embryo_- termina de decir

-¿Sabes quiénes son las sombras?- ella asiente- ¿Me puedes decir quién te protege?

-La sola mención de su nombre haría que se cumpliera… Dia- se secó las lágrimas- Lo que sí te puedo decir es que le pedí a su mejor amigo que cuidara de el- Dia entendió de quién se trataba

-¿Quieres bajar por algo de beber?- ella asintió y bajaron tardaron un rato y subieron Amu se acostó

-Espero que estés bien- cerró sus ojos y se durmió- Ikuto- dijo entre sueños, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla los charas ahogaron un grito de sorpresa

* * *

Al día siguiente los guardianes y sus charas se reúnen (claro sin Amu) y discuten el sobre el sueño de Amu

-Ya veo… por eso Amu está confundida- dice Rima

-Pero cuál es el nombre de la sombra que se interpone- pregunta Kairi

En ese momento todos bajan la mirada y Yoru se acerca a los guardianes con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ikuto… es Ikuto… Nya- todos quedaron callados y ven que Amu se está acercando

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? A todos les salió una gotita era cierto todos le habían dicho que estaban "ocupados" si no fuera por el mínimo detalle de que todos ellos estaban reunidos todo habría funcionado.

Amu por su parte dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente -A ya sé- todos se pusieron nerviosos- Encontraron un tiempo para ver a los charas- cayeron al piso (sip al estilo anime) con una ENORME gota en la cabeza

-S… si- respondió Nagihiko, en esos momentos agradecía que Amu a veces fuera distraída -Bueno chicos si encuentran otro tiempo llévenlos a mi casa por favor tengo algo que hacer- dice esta antes de marcharse y sus amigos la observaron preocupados Salió de ahí rápido se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de quebrarse, ella iba llegando al Jardín Real y cuando abrió la puerta encontró a todos sus amigos, sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco, sintió como sus ojos iban a humedecer dijo lo primero que pensó y una excusa para irse no quería que sus amigos la observaran llorar, llegó a un lugar no le dio importancia ni se fijó en donde estaba

-Todo por ese estúpido sueño- susurró- _Espero no encontrármelo aquí o de verdad voy a llorar_- serró los ojos sintió la brisa helada en su rostro y cuando escuchó una melodía dulce y hermosa abrió los ojos de golpe

Se fijó en el lugar donde estaba y se dio cuenta ¿Cómo es que siempre llagaba hasta allí, precisamente a ese parque? Se preguntó, luego de observar un rato sus sintió sus ojos humedecer otra vez, era cierto el estaba allí tocando la melodía que ella cantó tiempo atrás mientras el tocaba el violín

-Ikuto- susurró sentía como sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras recordaba el sueño estuvo a punto de irse

-Amu… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó dejando su violín y caminando hasta ella -¿Por qué siempre te encuentro cuando menos quiero?- preguntó llorando

-Amu… ¿Qué sucede?- la miró con tristeza

-¡No quiero verte nunca más!- gritó y salió corriendo, Ikuto solo la miró sin entender, con tristeza y preocupación, si ella lo pedía así seria, pero no iba a dejar por nada del mundo, de mirarla desde lejos como siempre lo había hecho

Ella corría y corría no se detenía cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue saludar a sus padres con normalidad fingida y llegó a su cuarto se puso boca abajo solo para llorar en silencio hasta quedarse totalmente dormida.

Al despertar solo se encontró con las caras de preocupación de sus amigos, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar no pasaron desapercibidos por todos los presentes, la alta temperatura de su cuerpo los preocupaba, y más que esos ojos dorados se encontraban apagados

-¿Podrían dejarme sola con Amu un momento?... por favor- pidió Dia a todos los demás, asintieron y ellos se fueron- ¿Qué sucedió Amu?... te fuiste corriendo nos preocupamos y vinimos de inmediato, te encontramos con mucha fiebre y llorando incontrolablemente

-Dia… soy la peor persona del mundo- dijo- No le cuento nada a los chicos… por temor… la verdad es que cuando llegué al Jardín Real y los vi a todos sentí como se iban a humedecer mis ojos y me fui corriendo… llegué sin darme cuenta al parque y…-rompió en llanto- Me encontré a Ikuto… comencé a llorar… le dije que no lo quería volver a ver… le rompí el corazón solo para evitar ese sueño… al fin y al cabo estoy haciendo lo que el hizo desde su infancia- sollozó- Ahora que estoy del otro lado me… me duele

Todos escuchaban atentamente detrás de la puerta y uno ¿arriba del techo? Utau no aguanta más, abre la puerta de golpe, para sorpresa de todos ¿la abraza? (este fic está muy pero muy loco)

-¿Utau?- la miraba sorprendida pero no pudo más, derramó las lágrimas contenidas desde hace tiempo

-Amu no sé lo que se siente… pero de algo estoy segura- sonrió- Ikuto sabe como romper las reglas sin romperlas realmente

-Amu- Nagihiko se acercó y también la abrazó- Siempre estuve viendo como te comportabas ya sea desde los ojos de Nadeshiko como en los de Nagihiko y siempre observé que odias preocupar a las personas que te rodean

-Es cierto Amu- dijo Tadase- Siempre estuviste para una persona cada vez que necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir sus dudas

-Amu- se acercó Rima y hace lo mismo que sus amigos- Desde que nos hicimos amigas, mi segundo gran sueño era ser tu mejor amiga y como amiga, me sentía celosa cada vez que hablabas de Nadeshiko- Nagihiko se sonrojó- Ahora como amiga te digo que, hoy me he dado cuenta de que te has olvidado de pensar en ti misma- dijo

-Amu pase lo que pase te estaremos apoyando- dijeron todos los charas

-Gracias chicos… Utau si algún día vez a Ikuto por favor dile que me disculpe- la vio con tristeza- Yo no le puedo dar la cara después de lo que le dije En el techo había una sombra escuchando todo y tenía la mirada baja

-¿Qué vas a hacer?... Nya- preguntó Yoru

-Hablaré con ella- marca su móvil

-Amu todas las personas cometen errores, eres fuerte cuando lo reconoces cara a cara- dice Utau suena su móvil -¿Hola?- contesto- Si está aquí… ya te la paso- le da el teléfono a Amu- Vamos- dice llevándose a los demás a la sala Amu la miró sin entender hasta que contestó

- ¿Hola?

-"Amu me gustaría saber… ¿Qué te sucede?"

-I… Ikuto… discúlpame por lo de esta tarde… ¡por favor!- sintió como sus lágrimas caían otra vez

- No era mi intención herirte

-"Amu abre la ventana"- ordenó y ella obedeció sabiendo que iba a hacer el entró

-Ikuto- se lanzó a sus brazos- Te lo contaré todo

En la sala

-¿Utau no estaban arriba con Amu?- preguntó Midori

-Si Sra. Hinamori es que Amu y mi hermano están hablando

-Entiendo… ¿es muy grave?- interrogó

-No es grave pero es delicado- informó Kairi

-Bueno… está haciendo mucho frío les traje chocolate caliente (yo también quiero hace frío)

-Gracias- respondieron todos con una sonrisa

En el cuarto de Amu

-Por ese sueño te dije que no te quería ver- sollozó- No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa- terminó de decir llorando

-Amu – susurró sin ocultar su preocupación al fin lo entendía por que Amu le ocultaba lo que pasaba, ella estaba preocupada por el- Gracias- murmuró

-¿Qué?- ella volteó a verlo

-Porque fuiste tu la que consiguió que yo fuera libre de todo incluyendo el dolor que sentía, por cuidar de Yoru, por despertar a Yoru, por contarme todo, por preocuparte por mi, por hacer que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que te amo- ella se sonrojó de golpe

-Ikuto… yo también te agradezco todo, por estar ahí siempre para mi, por salvarme de todos los problemas en los que me meto- sonrió- Y desde que ese sueño comenzó me he dado cuenta de que…- decir que Amu estaba roja era poco, estaba como un tomate pasando a morado- Te amo- susurró el se sorprendió y solo atinó a dale un beso en la mejilla

-Estás muy joven para intentar otra cosa- dijo

-Pervertido- dijo esta tocaron la puerta-Adelante

-Amu ¿terminaste?- preguntó Yaya y ella asintió

- Ya terminó- anunció a los demás

-¿Y todo está bien?- preguntó Rika

-Si todo está bien- dijo con su más sincera sonrisa pero no podía ocultar su preocupación

-Amu… ¿cuál es tu preocupación?- preguntó Kukai

-B… bu… bueno ustedes saben- se escucha un grito- Vamos- dijo decidida todos bajaron y en el patio de la casa de Amu se encontraba Midori desmayada y un huevo x a su lado

-Inútil- dijo el huevo

-Mamá- gritó Amu corrió hasta ella

-Inútil- repitió el huevo mientras se reunía con otros huevos- Inútil

-Ran- ella asiente

-Kiseki

-Kusu-Kusu

-Iru

-Daichi

-Rhythm

-Pepe

-Hotaru

-Yoru

-Musashi

-Mi propio corazón ¡Abrir!- dijeron todos

En ese momento todos se transforman

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Amuleto de Corazón!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Platino Real!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Gota de Payaso!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Encanto Lunático!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Escudero del cielo!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Saltador del Ritmo!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Querido Bebé!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Sentimiento Puro!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Lince Negro!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Alma de Samurai!

Se convirtió en una personalidad X con delantal, comenzaron a luchar la personalidad era muy fuerte todos salieron lastimados, hasta que le lanzó un golpe fuerte a los guardianes

-¡Inútil!- gritó

-Esperen- dice Rika- Dice que no quiere ser ignorada…- calló volteó a ver a Amu

-¿Qué?- pregunta esta

En ese momento aparece la imagen de Midori detrás de la personalidad X

- _¿De qué sirve trabajar duro? Cuando nadie vale lo que haces_ -

¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunta Amu- Toda mi vida me enseñaron a dar lo mejor de ti misma para lograr lo que desees – se levantó- Darte por vencida, solo te contradices a ti misma y lo que me has enseñado- señaló- Corazón negativo ¡Localizado!... ¡Abrir corazón!- los huevos se separan y se purificaron

Entraron a la casa preguntándose ¿Qué sucedió para que Midori actuara así? Amu sumida en sus pensamientos escucha una voz- _Falta poco, para que las puertas se abran_ -¿Qué?- se preguntó a si misma

-¿Qué pasa Amu?- preguntó Miki

-Creí escuchar una voz- todos la miraron- No es nada debo estar cansada

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Tadase- Hasta luego Amu- todos se fueron ecepto Ikuto quien la miraba preocupado

-No es nada, tranquilo- tranquilizó ella

-En ese caso me voy- la besó en la mejilla y se fue

Ella subió a su cuarto y no tardó en quedarse dormida

* * *

Los días pasaban, incrementaban el número de los Huevos X que rápidamente se convertían en personalidad X, cada vez estaba más difícil purificarlos y Amu cada vez se agotaba más, esas palabras continuaban en su mente. Pasado un día largo en la escuela y se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos estaban muy animados salió de la escuela y vio el porque.

-Tsukiyomi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron las chicas el era muy popular en su escuela todas lo saludaban

-Quién sabe- respondió, vio pasar a Amu- Amu- la llamó

-Ikuto… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con normalidad

-Hinamori… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Tsukiyomi?- preguntó una de las chicas celosa

-No les interesa- respondió

-Sígueme- dice este la agarra por la mano y se la lleva no sin que ambos dirigieran una mirada a las chicas, celosas y enojadas, llegaron al parque donde el siempre tocaba el violín

-Ikuto… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- interrogó

-Quiero hablar contigo- se sentó en las escaleras- Ayer por la tarde escuché un susurro- dijo- No sé lo que significa

-¿En serio?... ¿Qué era?- interrogó

-Falta poco, para que las puertas se abran- perdió su vista al horizonte

-Entonces no fue mi imaginación después de todo- dijo- la noche en que peleamos contra la personalidad X de mi madre yo… escuché lo mismo- confesó- Y ahora me preocupa que ataquen a mi padre

-¿Tú escuchaste lo mismo?- ella asintió- ¿Qué significa? O mejor dicho…- fue interrumpido

-¿Quién murmura?- terminó de decir Amu- ¿Sabes algo? Me he dado cuenta en estos últimos meses que… cuando trato de conseguir una respuesta, aparecen más preguntas

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Ikuto… cambiando de tema… el día que volviste, no debiste disculparte

-Amu… ¿me escuchaste?- ella asintió

-No podías moverte y eso lo entiendo perfectamente- sonrió

-Amu… quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué? -¿Por qué le pediste a Yoru que me protegiera?- interrogó

-Creí, que ya lo sabías… que Utau o Tadase te lo habían dicho- perdió su mirada en el horizonte solo así reunía el valor para decir todo lo que piensa- Me preocupo por ti- admitió- Temía que sin Yoru te sintieras solo… además se… que algo malo está a punto de aparecer- dijo seria- Y sin nuestros charas será prácticamente imposible superarlo

-Es inevitable ¿verdad?- habló- No importa cuánto traten de animarte tus amigos siempre algo te preocupa

-Si… al igual que a ti- Ikuto se sorprendió no sabía que podía resultar tan transparente ante una persona como ella, es decir, era Amu la misma persona que a veces resultaba muy despistada- A veces no sé lo que piensas… y tampoco quiero saber- dijo con escalofríos el sabía a lo que se refería pero no siempre pensaba cosas pervertidas ¿o si?

-Casi todo el tiempo fui trasparente, ante ti- dijo sonriendo

-Y yo pude ser yo misma junto a ti- sonrió -

Oye cambiando de tema… ¿Tu me extrañabas tanto como para asistir en la misma secundaria que yo antes?- preguntó en tono burlón

-Como le dije a Rima, mis padre llegaron un día a casa con mi uniforme… eso es todo- explicó roja

-Como digas… supongo que debo fingir creerte- se acercó a ella

-Ikuto… no tienes remedio- dijo resignada

-_Dentro de poco tiempo las puertas se abrirán y revelarán el verdadero Embryo_

-¡¿El Embryo?- gritaron los dos -Ikuto ¿tu también lo escuchaste?- el asintió- Esto es malo… si esa voz es el enemigo… quien sabe que podrá pasar

* * *

En medio de ráfaga de viento se dos objetos pequeños vuelan hacia un lugar desconocido, la luz hace ver el brillo de ambos objetos y la forma pero no se detallaron, desaparecieron al instante…

-_Otra vez ese sueño_- pensó el joven- _¿Qué serán esos objetos?_- se preguntó

-Ikuto… ¿qué te pasa? ¡Nya!- preguntó el pequeño

-Ese sueño- respondió- Duérmete Yoru- ordenó y este le hizo caso

* * *

Al día siguiente Amu se dispuso a ir a su escuela llegó temprano y sonó el timbre de entrada, en eso entra el profesor

-Jóvenes tenemos una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Shizuka Etsuko (ya sé que son dos nombres pero vamos a tomarlo como nombre y apellido, el primero es el apellido) Entró una chica por la puerta era mas o menos de 15 años recién cumplidos, cabello largo hasta la cadera negro azulado con ojos azul cielo medía 1,60, delgada, piel pálida y un rostro sereno y pacífico Viene de París- el profesor miró todo el salón mientras que los chicos la veían mientras decían que era hermosa

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo cortésmente

-Shizuka siéntate junto a Hinamori- dijo apuntando al asiento del otro lado de Amu y ella obedeció

-Hola soy Hinamori Amu, gusto en conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa, temiendo que le pasara algo como cuando se presentó con Rima, le tendió una mano

-Igualmente Hinamori- respondió con una sonrisa todos se sorprendieron por su reacción Las clases comenzaron y llegó la hora del receso Amu y Rima fueron al lugar donde solían comer y vieron a Etsuko siendo molestada por unos estudiantes de los mayores de la preparatoria

-Oye que linda eres, deberías ser mi novia- dijo uno acorralándola

-O mía- dijo otro Amu y Rima se acercaron para ayudarla y los amigos de los otros las acorralaron

-Lo siento pero no soy como las demás- dijo mientras volteaba la cara- Déjalas en paz y no te haré daño- dijo seria

-Que idiota eres al hablarle así- dijo su amigo

-Tendrás tu castigo- dijo el otro acorralándola mas

-Te lo advertí- dijo en ese momento le dio un golpe en el estómago e hizo una pirueta en el aire ¿felina? y golpeó a los otros y soltando a Amu y Rima- No lo vuelvan a hacer- dijo seria

-¿C… cómo lo…?- tartamudeó

-¿Hiciste?- terminó Rima

-Bueno… hace tiempo aprendí defensa personal y mi primo me ayudó a perfeccionarlo- respondió- Pero no fue la gran cosa- dijo humildemente

-Tienes que enseñarme Shizuka- dijo Amu

-Llámenme Etsuko, por favor- pidió

-Y tu Amu- respondió

-Rima- dijo esta

-¿Quieres comer con nosotras?- preguntó Amu

-¿Puedo?... gracias- respondió con una sonrisa Sonó el de entrada y todos entraron, siguieron las clases, el día transcurrió normal y unos minutos antes de salir

-Etsuko hay una heladería cerca… ¿Quieres venir conmigo y Rima?- preguntó Amu

-Lo siento Amu… mi prima viene a buscarme, hace años que no la veo y tiene poco tiempo, está trabajando- sonrió

-Entonces te acompañamos un rato- dijo Rima

-Gracias- sonrió Pasaron unos minutos hablando sonó el timbre y salieron hasta el jardín

-Hola chicas- dice una chica disfrazada

-Utau- dijo Amu- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Utau- dijo Etsuko

-¡Etsu!- corrió a abrazarla, sus ojos eran estrellitas- ¡Tiempo sin verte!... creciste mucho- dijo animada

-Utau ¿la conoces?- preguntó Amu

-Ella es mi prima… No sabía que eran amigas- dijo Etsuko- ¿Dónde está Ikuto y Tadase?

-Mi hermano no sé y Tadase debe estar en el Jardín Real- respondió

-Típico de Ikuto- dijo

-¿Conoces a Tadase?- preguntó otra vez

-Si jugaba con ellos cuando era pequeña- respondió y vio un alboroto- ¿Qué sucede?- todas salieron

-¡Tsukiyomi!- gritaron las chicas corriendo

-¿Vienes a ver a Hinamori?- preguntó celosa una de las chicas

-Tal vez- respondió y vio a Amu la iba a llamar pero vio a Rima y Utau, salió de donde estaban las chicas

-¿Qué haces aquí Utau?

-¡Hoshina Utau!- gritaron los chicos se le había caído el disfraz

-Oigan chicos, son personas no juguetes- dijo Amu

-Es cierto- dijo Rima

-Déjenlos en paz- dijo Etsuko dijo seria

-¿Oigan no es la chica que golpeó a esos estudiantes mayores que molestan a todos?- preguntó uno de los chicos

-¡Es tan linda!- dijo otro

-¡Eres increíble!- dijeron todos los chicos

Etsuko aprovechó la distracción y se los llevó al parque, llegaron y se sentaron

-No me respondiste Utau- dijo

-Esa es la razón- señaló a Etsuko

-Discúlpame Utau, por causarte problemas- se disculpó con una reverencia- Ikuto, tiempo sin verte- sonrió

-Etsuko… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó serio

-Bueno… hay varias razones… poco a poco las sabrás- dijo seria y con un brillo ¿triste? En los ojos que nadie notó

-Por cierto Utau ¿dónde queda el Jardín Real?

-Síguenos- dijeron Amu, Rima y Utau

-Ikuto ¿vienes?-el negó con la cabeza

Se fueron y en poco tiempo llegaron al jardín Real las chicas ese día siempre salían temprano e iban a visitar a Yaya y a los demás

-Hola chicas- saludó Nagihiko- ¿Quién es ella?

-Etsu- dijo sorprendido Tadase- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento no lo puedo decir- dijo con serenidad

* * *

Los días pasaban y Etsuko se hizo amiga de todos los guardianes un día Amu llegó a su casa y se recostó un rato y suena su móvil un número desconocido no era el de Ikuto

-¿Hola?- contestó

-"Amu, hola… ¿Has notado el incremento de huevos X y enigma?"- pregunto

-Lulu… de los huevos X si pero no ha habido rastro de los enigma- respondió

-"Es raro aquí hay bastantes y yo no soy la culpable"

-Últimamente pasa esto… Lulu cuídate mucho, han estado atacando a personas cuyos huevos no se forman aún y a personas que ya realizaron su sueño- dijo esta

-"Entiendo… voy a investigar un poco… me tengo que ir… Amu"- trancó la llamada sin otra palabra

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó

* * *

Los días seguían pasando ya Yaya se gradúa y todo va bien se inscribió en la misma escuela que Amu y Rima, pero alguien en particular tenía una mirada diferente…

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Yaya

-Etsu… ¿Te sientes mal?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué tienes?

-Solo que no veo mucho a Ikuto y tengo algo importante que decirle- dijo seria

-Tal vez Amu pueda localizarlo- dijo Yaya a lo que Amu se sonrojó

-Es cierto- dijo Rima

-Amu… no te obligaré a nada- dice esta- Si puedes localizar a Ikuto quisiera que le hagas saber que necesito hablar con el

-¿Es tan importante?- asintió- Está bien le diré

* * *

En la tarde un joven paseaba por el parque en ese momento suena su teléfono

-¿Hola?- contesta

-"Ikuto... ¿Dónde estas?- pregunta

-Amu… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado

-"No te preocupes no es nada… es que Etsuko me pidió un favor"- dijo- "Ella tiene algo importante que decirte y no te ha visto"

-No creo que sea tan importante- dijo este

-"Ikuto no seas insensible… ella estaba muy seria"- replicó

-Está bien dile que la espero en el parque- colgó

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegó ella

-Ikuto- saludó

-Tardaste- dijo este

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-No importa- respondió- Pero quisiera que dejaras de fingir ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya no lo haré mas- dijo y hubo unos minutos de silencio- ¿Por qué me ignoras?

-Quién sabe- respondió- Aún no has respondido

-Lo mismo digo... pero ya no me importa que me respondas- dijo desanimada- Toma- le da algo en las manos

-¿Qué es?- preguntó

-Una carta… tonto- respondió

-¿De quién? -

De mi tío- Ikuto palideció mientras se preguntaba

-_¿Sabrá donde está?_- pensó ella supo que pensaba

-Ni yo se donde está- dijo triste- Esta es una de las razones por las que vine

-¿Hay más?- preguntó

-Si- respondió mientras se disponía para irse

-Espera un minuto… ¿Cuáles son las otras razones?

-Ya mi tiempo se acaba Ikuto- respondió el la miró sin entender- Ya no importa pronto lo sabrás- se fue

* * *

Se encuentra en su habitación observando esa carta que su prima esa misma tarde le entregó

-_¿Qué dira la carta?_- pensaba de verdad dudaba en abrirla o no es que Ikuto llevaba años sin saber de su padre no tenía miedo, solo curiosidad, ya harto de esa incertidumbre decidió abrir la carta:

_S__upongo que ya tu prima te dio esta carta, no importa, solo quería que supieras que ya no debes buscarme, o de lo contrario terminarás abandonando a las personas que mas quieres, al igual que yo. Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo pero pensaba que si me quedaba tendrían más dolor y por eso me fui, cuídate Ikuto, también cuida de Utau, de tu madre y de mi huevo, no, ahora es tuyo. _

_Aruto_

-Ikuto… ¿Qué es eso?... ¡Nya!- pregunta el pequeño

-Una carta… de… mi padre- terminó de decir

* * *

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaron todo iba normal sonó la campana del descanso y todos salieron a comer en el patio en un rincón Yaya, Amu, Rima y Etsuko comían tranquilamente

-Oye Etsu… ¿hablaste con Ikuto?- preguntó Amu

-Si- respondió- Lo siento Amu pero no te puedo decir

-No te preocupes- dijo con una gota en la cabeza recordando que estuvo toda la mañana tratando de que le contara

-Oye niña- llamando a Etsuko uno de los chicos- El año pasado el director se enteró lo que le hiciste a mi hermano

-¿Y?- preguntó fríamente

-Lo expulsaron- terminó el niño- Me las pagarás- dijo tronándose los dedos

-Inténtalo y verás- amenazó una voz ya conocida para ellas

-Ikuto- dijo Amu- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es un secreto- dijo en su tono habitual y Amu se enfadó

-Vaya… el gran Tsukiyomi ha aparecido- dijo sarcástico y llamando a un gran grupo de personas- Que bueno que apareces tu también humillaste a mi otro hermano

-Ya lo recuerdo… me robó mi violín y lo recuperé- dijo este

-Chicos denle su merecido- le dijo a sus amigos Todos rodearon a Ikuto y se le lanzaron encima pero el fue más rápido y saltó, cuando llegó al piso (cayó de pié) lo rodearon los hermanos del chico

-Ya es suficiente- dijo Etsuko terminando de comer y limpiándose se levanta- Si quieren pele la van a tener… pero no con mi primo, yo tomaré su lugar- dijo decidida, con su flequillo tapándole los ojos

-Bien- dijeron los chicos- Después de todo es una chica débil

-Como le dije a tu hermano… no soy como las demás- se descubrió los ojos eran muy fríos al igual que el hielo o incluso más (si es posible) que a todos les dio miedo momentáneo

-A ella- dijo el chico Todos corrieron hacia ella, por su parte se quedó parada sin moverse ni un milímetro hasta que la alcanzaron, saltó y calló, los demás volvieron al ataque pero con una diferencia, de que estaban disparejos y aprovechó para dar unas cuantas patadas a los chicos dejándolos adoloridos y cayendo al piso los hermanos y el chico la atacaron por sorpresa golpeándola en el estómago

-Sucios- dijo sin retorcerse de dolor ni nada

Rápidamente golpeó a los mayores y cayeron al piso y al otro le agarró el brazo y lo puso detrás de su espalda

-¿Te vas a rendir?- preguntó al ver que le dolía

-No- dijo con voz de reto y un poco humillado

-Bien como quieras- lo volteó y le dio un golpe

-Eres fuerte- dijeron todos los presentes

-No fue nada- dijo humildemente pero seguía seria recordó que el director le jo algo: Señorita Shizuka por lo que sé de sus logros es muy inteligente y también deportiva, experta en artes marciales, en esta secundaria necesitamos que alguien descubra quién daña la propiedad de la secundaria y molesta a los estudiantes de manera realmente irrespetuosa, así que se va a encargar de ese trabajo- ¿Qué hacías aquí? -

Vine a hablar contigo- respondió- ¿De donde la sacaste?

-El fue a París y me la dio para que te la entregara- respondió- No me dijo a donde iba ni nada

-Entiendo- dijo el chico

-¿De quién están hablando?- pregunta Amu y Yaya

-Es un secreto- respondió a lo que Amu se enfadó

-¡Ikuto!- lo llama una voz

-Taro… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a un de mas o menos 18 años cabello castaño muy oscuro, ojos negros y de altura 1,70 -Te buscaba… ten… la partitura que me pediste- dijo entregándole unas hojas

-¿Quién es?- preguntan las chicas

-Hola, soy Taro… gusto en conocerlas, soy un amigo de Ikuto- sonrió

-Yo soy Etsuko, su prima- dice dándole la mano y el la recibe

-Rima… conocida- respondió

-Yaya… otra conocida- dice

-Amu, su amiga- dice sonriendo- _Me siento algo extraña_- pensó

* * *

Estaba en la escuela ya había pasado una semana desde que conoció a Taro y Amu leía un libro

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó Etsuko -Algo sobre el Embryo- dijo sin pensarlo

-¿Embryo?- preguntó haciendo que Amu se diera cuenta de lo que dijo

-_Rayos… qué dije-_ pensó- Es un libro de fantasía, sobre un huevo que concede cualquier deseo- mintió asustada

-Debe ser muy bueno- respondió

-¿Qué? -Es decir si de verdad existiera un huevo así, sin dudarlo pediría mi deseo- respondió

-¿Y cuál es?- interrogó

-Que mis seres queridos estén sanos y salvos- respondió mirando el cielo- Aún si yo no estoy a su lado- susurró y nadie la escuchó

-_Posee un corazón muy puro, si su chara naciera querría conocerlo… sin duda alguna-_ pensó

-Es muy noble de tu parte- dijo Rima que lo había escuchado todo

-¿Qué?

-Si llegaras a tener alguna posibilidad de pedir cualquier deseo… normalmente una persona es egoísta con respecto a un deseo- respondió

-Es cierto… mi deseo es, que al fin salga a la luz mi verdadero yo- confesó Amu

-Y el mío hacer reír a las personas- dijo Rima

-Ser querida como bebé siempre- dice Yaya sonriendo

-Yo pienso que son sueños hermosos- dijo ella- A mi me pasa igual que a ti Amu… pero ese no es mi deseo- sonrió- No me queda mucho tiempo- murmuró

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntan las tres

-Pronto lo sabrán- tenía un brillo triste en sus ojos

Las clases terminaron, Yaya, Amu y Rima fueron como siempre al Jardín Real a encontrase con los guardianes y lo ex guardianes

-Hola chicas- dijo Tadase

-Tenemos algo de información- dijo Hikaru (ya era hora)

-Nosotros también- Nagihik

o -Y yo- dijo Ikuto llegando de sorpresa ("Que raro")

-Y nosotras- dijo Rima

-Bien- dijo Kukai- Por orden… los guardianes… luego nosotros… Ikuto… las chicas- propuso y todos asintieron

En ese momento todos callaron

-Hemos investigado mucho y toda la información que reunimos es esta…- dijo Kairi

-Hablé con los huevos X me dijeron que una voz se presentó en sus dueños, destrozando sus sueños- informó Rika- Eso es todo lo que tenemos

-Esa persona que le habla a las personas- murmuró Ikuto y todos lo escucharon- ¿Es posible que sea el mismo que escuchamos Amu?

-No lo sé- dijo -¿Escucharon esa voz?- preguntaron todos ellos asintieron

Le tocó hablar a los chicos:

-Cuando terminemos reunimos todas las ideas- dijo Tadase- Es cierto que los huevos y las personalidades están muy agresivos

-Si… y no sólo eso, según lo que investigamos, todos parecen buscar algo- afirmó Nagihiko

-Las puertas están a punto de abrirse- dijo Amu- Lo que están buscando es la llave para abrir esa puerta

-¿Llave?- preguntaron todos y ella asintió

-También las personas actúan muy extraño, al igual que sus huevos se comportan muy violento

Eso hizo que Amu y Rima recordaran los chicos que querían aprovechase de su amiga y los que querían vengarse

Llegó el turno de Ikuto

-No sólo atacan a gente normal, lo hacen con nuestros familiares- dijo serio- Significa que está buscando algo a nuestro alrededor

Todos quedaron en silencio analizando todo

-No sólo son los huevos X- dijo Amu- También los enigma- todos se sorprendieron- Lulu me llamó, parece que en París pasa lo mismo

-Esperen un minuto- dijo Kukai- ¿No es de dónde viene Etsuko?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- entró Utau quién escuchó todo

-Ahora que lo pienso… ella estuvo las dos veces que nos amenazaron los chicos de la escuela- dijo Rima seria

-Rima… ¿tu también?- preguntó Amu

-Hay relación- dijo Hikaru- Estuvo en París, los huevos X y los enigma… vino a Japón los huevos X están muy agresivos… en su escuela las atacaron unos chicos dos veces y en las dos estuvo allí

-Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón- dijo Ikuto

Todos notaron como Amu calló y tenía una cara seria se podía distinguir a simple vista volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos y regresó a la realidad

-Amu reacciona- dijo Ikuto y salió de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Cuando hable hoy con Etsuko murmuró algo- dijo ella

-Es cierto- dijo Yaya

-¿Qué fue?- pregunta Utau

-No me queda mucho tiempo- respondió- ¿A qué se refería?

-Ella siempre ha actuado así y estoy seguro de que sabe algo que nosotros no- expresó Ikuto

-¿Qué ocultará?- pregunta Rika

-No lo sé, pero hay que vigilarla- todos asintieron

Dicho y hecho y así lo hicieron, todos los días la vigilaban pero ella actuaba de forma normal estudiaba, iba a sus prácticas de música (si ya se parece que viene de familia), de artes marciales, de baile, así era ella, buena en todo pero aunque no lo crean ella ocultaba algo aparte de sus recuerdos había algo más.

La mayoría se había cansado de seguirla, los únicos que lo hacían eran Amu, Ikuto, Utau y Tadase los mas cercanos a ella.

Un día Amu iba al parque ya que era una reunión de parte de todos para hacer horario de vigilancia a la chica. Todo iba bien.

-Hola chicos- saludó una voz amigable- ¿Qué hacen?

-Etsuko… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tadase con seriedad

-Vigilen sus movimientos- dicen los charas (jeje ya llevaban tiempo sin hablar)

-Estaba caminando- respondió- ¿Y ustedes?

-Nada- respondieron

-Vaya, deben tener mucho tiempo libre- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué dijiste? No perdemos tiempo- replicaron todos

-Tranquilos era una broma- dijo calmándolos

-Hola Amu- dijo una voz masculina

-Papá… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta con normalidad -Fotografío la naturaleza- respondió sonriente- ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

-Nada- respondió -

¡Etsuko… que sorpresa!- exclamó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Paseo un rato, toda la semana hice muchas cosas y hoy me tomé un respiro- a todos los presentes les surgió una GOTA ENORME en la cabeza (quién mejor que ellos para saberlo ¿verdad?)

-¿Cómo se conocen?- preguntó Amu

-Bueno, es que la semana pasada seme había caído una de mis memorias a un río que tenía cerca y las fotos que tomé se destruyeron, ella vino a entregarme una nueva para las fotos- respondió- ¿Y ustedes?

-En la escuela- respondió normal

-Me tengo que ir a otro sitio… adiós- caminó unos pasos cuando escuchó algo- _¿De qué sirve esforzarse si tu jefe acabará gritándote?_- Tsumugu se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos

-¿Señor Hinamori le ocurre algo?- preguntó Etsuko atrayendo las miradas de todos

-¿Papá?

-_Abandona ese sueño… eso será lo mejor_- continuaba la voz- _Repite conmigo… ¡Inútil!- _ordenó la voz- Inútil- murmuró

-¿Qué?- pregunta Amu

-Todo es Inútil- dijo- ¡Inútil!- estalló en ira y su huevo salió que rápidamente se convierte en personalidad x con cámara

-¡Papá!- grita Amu

-¡Inútil!- grita la personalidad

-¡Señor Hinamori!- llama Etsuko corriendo hacia el sin ver a la personalidad y se sorprende cuando ve que este la lanza un golpe pero ella lo esquivó

-Etsuko… ¡Cuidado!- grita Utau

-_No puedo golpearlo es el padre de Amu_- piensa- ¿Qué hago?- murmuró

-_La personalidad va a atacarla y con ella mi padre, si no la alejo de ahí morirá_- pensó- _¿Qué hago?... es posible que sea nuestra enemiga_

-Yoru- llamó Ikuto

-Pero Ikuto es posible que sea nuestra enemiga… ¡Nya!- dijo

-No me importa… es mi familia- dijo y Yoru asintió

-Mi propio corazón ¡Abrir!- se transforma- ¡Transformación de Personalidad! ¡Lince Negro!

-Ikuto- dijo Amu al ver como se va a pelear y se animó a hacer lo mismo- Miki

-Si- responde -Mi propio corazón ¡Abrir!- se transforma- ¡Transformación de Personalidad! ¡Amuleto Espada!

-Sonríe- dice la personalidad x y salen rayos de su cámara (los rayos salen del flash de la cámara) y ellos lo esquivan Mientras ellos peleaban todos dudaban si transformarse o no y Etsuko veía como su único primo y su mejor amiga peleaban contra la personalidad x… un momento ¿veía como peleaban contra la personalidad x?, en ese momento solo pensó en algo para ayudar y así lo hizo

Todos vieron como ellos peleaban y desviaron la vista un momento incluyendo a Amu e Ikuto, como Etsuko se alejaba de Tsumugu y se puso delante de la personalidad

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- pregunta Amu mientras que esquivaba un rayo que salió de la cámara de la personalidad x

-Escapa- dijo Ikuto pero ella no le hizo caso esquivando otro rayo

-¡Vete!- grita Utau y tampoco hizo caso

Se arrodilló y comenzó a rezar, todos observaban sorprendidos al ver como una luz la envolvió y su ropa cambió, su rezo parecía una canción de cuna para la personalidad y se calmó

-Corazón negativo ¡Localizado!- señala- ¡Abre Corazón!- y la personalidad se convierte en huevo y vuelve con Tsumugu Ellos regresan a la normalidad y van hacia donde estaba Etsuko

-Etsuko te dijimos que…- Amu calló al darse cuenta de la condición en la que estaba sus ojos azul cielo nocturno (como Ikuto) eran hora muy claros como el día pero sin brillo, su piel pálida era aun más pálida, su ropa distinta, esta visión sólo duró unos segundos antes de caer al suelo desmayada

Despertó en su habitación en su casa, estaba agotada, se levantó, se asomó a las escaleras para ir a la sala pero no terminó de bajar, cuando se fijó bien todos sus amigos estaban de espalda a ella iba a decir algo pero escuchó atentamente lo que decían

-Ella no puede ser nuestra enemiga- reclamó Amu

-Puede estar fingiendo- dijo Hikaru

-No- dijo Utau- Ella es honesta

-No lo creo- dijo Rikka

-Casi se sacrifica para salvarnos- dijo Tadase

-Es cierto, una persona así no puede hacer daño- defendió Nagihiko

-Ese enorme poder…- dijo Ikuto- ¿De dónde salió?... no lo entienden ¿verdad?- todos callaron- Una persona no aguanta tanto… casi muere para salvarnos

-Por nuestro bien- dice Kukai

-Ese es su deseo- dice Rima

-¿Qué?- pregunta Utau

-Hace unos días ella nos dijo su verdadero deseo- respondió Yaya- le preguntamos ¿cuál es tu deseo? Y ella dijo… que mis seres queridos estén sanos y salvos- dijo ella

-Es muy noble… desu- dice Su

-Que alguien guarde un único deseo…- dijo Ran

-Tan hermoso como ese…- dice Miki

-Para sus seres queridos- termina de decir Dia

Silenciosamente baja las escaleras

-Sigo creyendo que miente- dice Kairi- Ese poder

-Es temporal- dijo Etsuko

-Etsu… ¿Escuchaste todo?- preguntó Tadase ella asintió

-También sabias que te seguíamos… ¿verdad?- preguntó Nagihiko y ella asiente- ¿Cómo?

-Siempre sentí su presencia- respondió

-¿Qué quieres decir con temporal?- pregunta Amu

-Es hora de que sepan parte de la verdad- dijo ella- Ustedes saben que soy fuerte al defenderme, pero mi cuerpo nunca lo fue- cambió su voz a una triste- Cuando era una niña mis padres no se ocupaban de atenderme a tal punto de que aún no saben que tengo deficiencia respiratoria- todos se sorprendieron incluso sus primos, ella continuó recordando, mientras una luz hacía que se vieran todos sus recuerdos

Flash back

Una niña de cabello negro largo que caía hasta su cadera, piel pálida con ojos azul cielo claro, practicaba junto con su niñera el piano

-Vamos pequeña Etsu (de cariño) tu puedes hacerlo- anima una joven alta, de 16 años, cabello lacio largo rubio, con ojos verdes

-Mina… ¿me podrías decir dónde están mis padres?- pregunta educadamente la niña

-Están en el teatro pequeña- respondió- ¿Cuándo les vas a decir Etsu?

-No puedo decirles, si se enteran de mi falta respiratoria, empezarán a pelear- dice triste

-Eres una niña buena- acaricia su cabeza- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos?

-Si- dijo retomando su práctica

-Lo haces muy bien- sonríe hasta que una nota suena mal y voltea en dirección a la pequeña

-M… me… me duele- dice agarrándose el pecho

-¡Etsuko!- gritó al ver que la pequeña gime en busca de aire

-No… puedo… res… pirar- dice entrecortadamente y cae de su silla

-¡Etsuko!- volvió a gritar levantándola y la lleva a su cama, rápidamente se dirige a llamar al doctor

-"¿Hola?"- contesta

-Doctor, necesito que venga es urgente

-"¿Es la niña?"

-Si

-"Enseguida voy"- dijo serio La joven se acerca con un abanico para darle aire y la pequeña se desmaya, tiene un sueño

_Se hallaba en un camino de flores de todos tipos, atrás de ella ve una gran puerta de oro blanco_

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta y frente a ella aparece una gran luz que le habla_

_-__Estás en el mundo de los sueños y los deseos, de aquí salen los huevos del corazón- contestó- Esas puertas que ves, es otro mundo, se esconde un gran poder, el cual tu estás destinada a proteger ese poder, te será brindado temporalmente, hasta ese momento tu…_

Despertó tranquila junto a su niñera y el doctor, le pidió a ellos que no dijeran nada y así lo hicieron, pues en médico y la joven eran los únicos amigos que ella tenía

Fin del Flash Back

-Eso, pasó- terminó de decir y la luz se desvaneció

-Hay más ¿verdad?- pregunta Utau

-No están listos para saber el resto- dice subiendo a su habitación

Unos pocos minutos después todos deciden subir y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que una dulce melodía provenía de la habitación, una dulce pero triste melodía, no era guitarra, tampoco piano, ni flauta o arpa (todos los que se supone que toca), era un instrumento que todos conocían bien

-Violín- murmuró Ikuto La melodía era tan triste que en todos los presentes arrancó unas lágrimas

-Esa melodía la toca cada vez que está triste- dijo una voz con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mina- dice Utau

-Síganme por favor- pide llevándolos a la sala mientras sigue la melodía

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Temari

-La verdad es que ella siempre toca esa melodía- responde

-¿Puede verla?- pregunta Kukai -Si, yo también tengo una- dice mostrando pequeña de ojos azul cielo cabello negro, con una boina blanca camisa manga larga azul, pantalón blanco y botitas negras

-Soy Diana- se presenta con una reverencia -Gusto en conocerte- dicen todos los pequeños charas

-¿Qué decías de esa melodía?- pregunta Tadase preocupado

-Ella la compuso un día… no importa cuanto la escuche siempre lloro- dice secándose las lágrimas- Es su forma de llorar

-¿Su forma de llorar?- pregunta Yaya- ¿Significa que desde que la compuso no ha llorado?- ella asintió

-¿Hace cuanto?- pregunta Rima

-El violín fue el primer instrumento que aprendió… así que fue a sus 7 años- respondió- Pero yo la he cuidado desde que nació y nunca lloró

-¿Qué?

-Así es- confesó

-Debe ser horrible contener todo ese dolor- dijo Nagihiko

-Lo es- confesó Ikuto

-No es lo mismo que tú sentiste joven Ikuto- dijo Diana

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-Ella ha sufrido mucho- dijo la chara

-¿Por qué no es lo mismo?- preguntó Utau

-Hace tres años la persona que más quería tuvo un accidente, el sobrevivió con mucho daño y no la recuerda- dijo triste- Tuvo que alejarse de el por su protección, pues el había ido a uno de sus conciertos de arpa, su instrumento favorito, al final del concierto el la felicitó y le dio una partitura que el mismo compuso, como regalo… Etsuko la acepto con alegría nunca la había visto así, el se fue y en la noche nos llegó la noticia que el tuvo un accidente en el auto de sus padres…- se detuvo- Etsuko se siente culpable, ya que, el venía de su concierto

-Es muy triste- dijo Amu- La persona que amas no te recuerda después de que te dio un hermoso momento

-Es cierto- dijeron todos

Terminó de tocar su melodía bajando su violín para guardarlo cuando se encontró algo que atesoraba con el alma, una vieja partitura llamada "Lo Que Significas Para Mí" (no se me ocurrió otro nombre)

-Recupera tu memoria… por favor- abrazó la partitura- Kei- susurró

* * *

Era un día muy agitado Amu realmente estaba nerviosa, por fin llegaron las vacaciones e Ikuto le había pedido para esa salir al parque, no aguantaba los nervios

-Amu tranquilízate le vas a abrir un agujero al piso- dijo Ran mientras Amu se paseaba de un lado para otro

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando voy a tener una cita con Ikuto?- dijo- ¡Y no tengo que ponerme!- gritó

-Ya está- dijo Miki mostrando su diseño

-Es muy lindo Miki- dijo emocionada al ver el diseño- Lo quiero

-Dibujo, Dibujar, Dibujado- en pocos segundos Amu lucía una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta cruzada morada con tonos oscuros, una falda negra oscuro de volados con una pequeña cadena y botines negros, con medias largas moradas, el cabello suelto adornado con un cintillo de cuadros morados y negros

-Te ves muy linda… desu- halaga Su

-Amu es hora- dice Dia

-Vamos chicas- les señala su cartera negra y las charas se meten adentro, se despidió de su familia y se fue al parque

Llegó al parque extrañamente a tiempo

-Amu… ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta Dia

-Me siento extraña- dijo- Tengo un presentimiento

-Amu… ¿Llegaste hace rato?- pregunta alguien atrás de ella

-Ikuto, no mucho- respondió ella

-Te ves muy linda- se sonroja de golpe no por el hecho que el le dijera eso sino porque también el se veía bien (¿y cuándo no se ve bien?) llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros camisa blanca zapatos negros y su típica cruz.

-T… tu tam… bién te… vez bien – murmuró y el la escuchó sorprendido

-Hoy es luna llena- dijo el tomando su violín y subiendo las escaleras Ella sabía lo que iba a hacer y no le molestaba par nada que el tocara en su cita ya que ella se lo pidió (y él muy obediente lo cumple)

Comenzó una melodía dulce y tranquila ella lo miraba tocar recordando todo por lo que pasaron, según su recuerdo cambiaba su mirada, lo veía con compasión cuando le mentía para mantenerla lejos del peligro, tristeza recordando el sufrimiento que pasó, y sobre todo con amor cuando el le dijo que le gustaba y ella no lo creyó, pero un te amo era muy diferente recordó ese día cuando ella le dijo que no lo quería ver más y luego aclaró el porque y ambos se dijeron que se amaban, fue un momento feliz para ella. Escuchó pisadas apresuradas y desvió su mirada e Ikuto dejó de tocar

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Ikuto

-Escucho pisadas- dijo Amu

En ese momento aparece Taro y detrás de el los guardianes

-Taro… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Ikuto

-¡Ikuto es una trampa!- grita Tadase

-El juego terminó- dice Kukai

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... si apenas comienza- dice mientras que Ikuto se pone al frente de Amu- Ikuto dame la llave dumpty

-No- responde Ikuto

-Bien como quieras- dice mientras llama a su chara-Ray- aparece un chara con traje de guerrero igual a su dueño y se transforma- ¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Único Guerrero!

-Dia- la chara asiente- Mi corazón ¡Abrir!- se transforma- ¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Amuleto de Diamante!

-¡Ikuto! ¿No pretendes usar…?- calló

-Mi corazón ¡Abrir!- se transforma- ¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Muerte Rebelde!

-¡Ikuto no!- grita Amu -No te preocupes Amu… este huevo ahora es mío- dijo calmándola

-Chicos nosotros también- dijo Nagihiko

-Si- dijeron todos -Mi corazón ¡Abrir!- dicen todos

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Platino Real!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Gota de Payaso!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Encanto Seráfico!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Escudero del cielo!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Saltador del Ritmo!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Querido Bebé!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Sentimiento Puro!

-¡Transformación de personalidad! ¡Alma de Samurai!

-Denme la llave dumpty y el Humpty Lock, y nadie saldrá herido- dice sonriendo

-No- repiten Al decir eso el rápidamente ataca a Amu pero Ikuto se interpone junto con su hoz

-No te atrevas a lastimarla- dice este S

e separan y el vuelve a atacarlo haciendo choques de espada y hoz, pero Taro fue rápido y le hirió el brazo

-¡Ikuto!- grita Amu

Los otros iban a atacarlo, pero el con un movimiento de manos hizo que aparecieran huevos x, personalidades x, huevos enigma y personalidades ¿? (enigma)

-Cuidado- dice Rima

A lo lejos se distingue un niño corriendo a una casa y una joven abre la puerta

-Necesito hablar con Shizuka- dice el niño

-Hikaru… pasa- dice Mina-

Ella está en su habitación

El niño pasa corriendo oye otra vez esa melodía u toca la puerta y entra

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta bajando el violín

-Se que estás triste… pero si no vas ahora mismo al parque… Amu y los demás morirán

-¡¿Qué?- grita y al poco tiempo sale en el auto con Mina y Hikaru

Ikuto estaba cansado tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo su hoz estaba rota y su transformación había terminado

-Ikuto… tal parece que tendrás que darme la llave o de lo contrario…- apunta su espada a Amu

-¡Ikuto no lo hagas!- grita ella con lágrimas

Al no recibir respuesta clava la espada, y la sangre corre, esparcida por el suelo

-¡Ikuto!- llora Amu el se interpuso para salvarle la vida- Ikuto… ¿por qué?- lloraba y todos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido pero no podían ir hasta ellos

-Tienes que saberlo ya Amu- dice mirándola con amor- Te… amo- y pierde el conocimiento

-Ikuto… yo también- lloraba sin detenerse- Por eso… no quiero que me dejes… por favor

-Escapa y protege el Embryo- dicen sus amigos

-Eso pasa por no dame lo que quiero- sonrió fríamente- Ahora si no me lo das lo mismo le pasará a tus amigos- apunta su espada y tampoco recibió respuesta y clava su espada- ¿Qué?- se sorprende al ver que solo los hirió

-¡Detente!- grita Etsuko con mirada triste

-Vaya así que eras tu- sonríe- ¿Sabes? tengo una sorpresa para ti- dice chasqueando los dedos y aparece un cuerpo herido frete a ella inconsciente un chico de cabello plateado corto, de ojos cerrados, piel pálida, alto

-Kei- gritó corriendo hasta el- Suéltalo- ordenó y luego vio como Taro sonreía

-Si tú lo dices- le clavó su espada y el cuerpo apareció hasta ella -

¡Kei!- gritó abrazando el cuerpo -

Etsu…- susurró abriendo los ojos lateados- Recordé todo- sonrió

-Kei… resiste… por favor- pidió

-Lo siento- cerrando sus ojos

-Kei… yo salvaré tu vida y la de todos- se levantó dándole la espalda a Taro y se voltea- ¿Estás feliz?- grita entre lágrimas

-Etsu- dice triste Mina, nunca la había visto llorar

-Amu… si no me das lo que quiero, la mataré- dice apuntando la espada hacia Etsuko

-Hazlo- dijo Etsuko

-¿Quieres perder tu vida?- pregunta sorprendido

-Si yo muero, no encontrarás jamás el Embryo- responde

-¡¿Qué?- gritan todos sorprendidos

Se pone e de rodillas y empieza a rezar la luz la envolvió, otra ves ese canto tan hermoso pero triste, su ropa cambia a un vestido blanco largo con grandes alas de ángel, sus ojos azul cielo

-¡Trasformación de Personalidad! ¡Guardiana del Embryo!- murmura y en pocos segundos todos tienen sus heridas curadas incluyendo a Ikuto y Kei quienes despiertan rápidamente

-¡Ikuto!- Amu lo abraza feliz

Taro por su parte quedó inconsciente y de el salió un huevo rojo con una x que luego se volvió blanco y entró en su interior. Los guardianes terminaron su trasformación

Ese poder que había liberado Etsuko, los llevó al camino de flores de sus sueños y Kei se acercó a Etsuko

-Etsu, deja de hacer eso- dijo Kei abrazándola- Sé que tu tiempo se agota, pero no hagas que el reloj avance más rápido- pone una mano sobre las suyas

Ella se detiene y abre los ojos y ve que de los ojos plateados salen lágrimas -

Kei- lo abrasa- Lo siento, por mi culpa tu no recordabas nada- dice llorando

-No es verdad- sonríe- A veces nos pasan cosas que no queremos, y la mayoría de las veces no es culpa de nadie-seca sus lágrimas

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Rikka

-Este es…- dice Rima y ella asiente

-El mundo de sueños y deseos- termina Hikaru

-Etsuko es momento que les digas todo- dice Mina

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Kairi

-A mi sueño y mis recuerdos- respondió- ¿Recuerdan que les dije me queda poco tiempo y que mi poder es temporal?

-Si- responde Kiseki

-¿Por qué es temporal?- pregunta Eru

-Les dije que mi cuerpo es débil- dijo con tristeza

-Eso significa que…- dijo Utau y ella volvió a asentir

-Cuando salgamos de aquí el alma de Etsu se quedará- dice Mina llorando

-Y su cuerpo en el mundo real morirá… no de hecho ya lo hizo- dijo Kei apretando los puños tratando de no llorar y no lo logró sus lágrimas cayeron

-Sabías eso y no lo contaste- dice Ikuto triste

-Debe ser doloroso- dijo Nagihiko derramando lágrimas

-Ocultarlo- dijo Rhythm al igual que su dueño con lágrimas en los ojos

-Está bien- dijo Etsuko sonriendo- Al menos tuve verdaderos amigos antes de que pasara ya saben que en mi infancia no tenía muchos amigos

-Etsu- dijo Amu y corrió a abrazarla llorando

-Y mi deseo se cumplió- dijo y su vista se nubló y se desmayó

-Etsuko- dijo preocupada

-Etsu- dijo Kei sosteniéndola

-No se preocupen- dijo una voz al fondo del camino de flores y una figura apareció era la misma de Etsuko pero más fantasmal- Ella no debe escuchar esto, por eso el desmayo

-¿Etsuko?- se sorprendieron

-Una parte de ella- respondió- Al nacer ella, el Embryo estaba presente

-¿Qué?

-Así es… el Embryo vio el futuro de la pequeña que acababa de nacer, y el alma y corazón que poseería en un futuro, entre tantas personas el Embryo la escogió a ella para ser la guardiana y así una parte de su alma se separó, así estoy yo aquí

-¿El Embryo posee inteligencia?- preguntó Yaya y Pepe

-Si… ¿No creen que su nombre va con su corazón?- preguntó y todos asintieron- Amu, Ikuto ya el candado de las puertas se abrió pero necesita ayuda para hacerlo, vayan cada uno al lado de Etsuko- ellos obedecen

-Yo mejor me aparto- dice Kei

-No, quédate ella necesita tu apoyo- sonrió- Abre el candado Ikuto, encima de ella- y el obedece cuando lo abre una luz sale del pecho de Etsuko en dirección a una gema negra arriba de las puertas Las puertas se abren revelando un pedestal y un huevo de colores pasteles muy brillante el alma de Etsuko vuelve a su cuerpo y ella abre los ojos solo para levantarse como estando en trance

-Etsuko- dice Kei viendo como camina hacia el huevo y lo toma ente sus manos sacándolo del pedestal

-Este es El Verdadero Embryo- dijo- Pídanle un deseo

-Pero si lo hacen… Etsuko…- dijo Daichi

-Morirá- completó Kusu-Kusu

-No pueden hacerlo… ¡Nya!- dijo Yoru

Todos ponen una mano en su pecho y cierran los ojos

-No puedo creer que lo estén haciendo- dijo Musashi

Etsuko levanta el Embryo y concede el deseo

* * *

Hace días que el Embryo volvió a su sueño, Amu, Yaya, Rima y Kei estaban sentados… esperen ¿Kei?

-¿Qué te parece la escuela hasta ahora?- pregunta Yaya

-Un poco rara… todas las chicas me ven raro- dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-Oye… Kazuo (apellido de Kei)- dijeron una de las chicas de la escuela- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Lo siento pero no puedo- dijo y luego la chica se fue- _Etsu ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que pedí mi deseo_- recordó

Flash Back

-Este es El Verdadero Embryo- dijo- Pídanle un deseo

-Pero si lo hacen… Etsuko…- dijo Daichi

-Morirá- completó Kusu-Kusu

-No pueden hacerlo… ¡Nya!- dijo Yoru

Todos ponen una mano en su pecho y cierran los ojos

-No puedo creer que lo estén haciendo- dijo Musashi Etsuko levanta el Embryo y concede el deseo La luz los cegó a todos y los sacó de esa atmósfera tan pacífica, todos pudieron ver con claridad que ahora estaban en el parque pero alguien no estaba

-Etsuko- dijo Kei derramando lágrimas

Fin del Flash Back

-_Debe estar bien ahora_- pensó

-_Kazuo debe estar pensando en Etsuko, siempre lo hace_- piensa Yaya al ver la expresión triste de el

-Oigan chicos esta noche vamos a ver a los músicos que se presentaran en el parque- sugirió Amu- ¿Qué dicen?- muestra un cartel

-Yo voy, va a ser divertido- dice Yaya

-Yo también- dice Rima

-¿Que dices Kei? ¿Vas a ir?- pregunta Amu

-Claro- responde con una sonrisa

-_Hemos tratado desde hace 3 semanas de animarte, pero al igual que a ti a todos nos duele su pérdida_- piensa Amu con tristeza

En el Jardín Real todo era más tranquilo de lo normal los chicos habían ido a ver como iban las cosas

-Hola chicos- saludó Kukai

-Hola- respondieron todos

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunta Tadase

-Todo está muy tranquilo- respondió Kairi

-Eso fue posible gracias a ella- dijo Diana

Todos quedaron en silencio unos minutos

-Oigan, esta noche en el parque se van a reunir los mejores músicos… deberíamos ir- sugirió Nagihiko

-Es buena idea- dijo Rikka

-Yo voy- dicen los charas -

Nosotros igual- dice Hikaru

En la noche todo iba bien, se reunieron en el parque, estuvieron de un lado a otro viendo a todos los músicos

-Amu- llamó una voz

-Ikuto… ¿vas a tocar hoy?- pregunta ella

-No… sabes que no me gusta que me vea tantas personas tocar- dijo el

-Bueno- dijo resignada

-Amu- la llamó y ella volteó y el la besó en los labios (Al fin, creo que esperaron demasiado) cuando el beso terminó se veía a una Amu muy pero MUY ROJA

Todo el ambiente era muy armonioso y se escuchaban las notas con el viento, todos traían una sonrisa en el rostro y de repente una melodía alegre invadió el lugar, una melodía que significaba algo valioso y estaba cargado de amor

-Esa canción- murmuró Kei serrando los ojos

-¿Qué ocurre Kazuo?- pregunta Tadase

-Escuchen- respondió el y todos cerraron los ojos

-¿Arpa?- pregunta Nagihiko

-¡Kazuo!- llamó Rima viendo que el chico salió corriendo y todos lo siguieron

Corrió en dirección a la melodía esquivando todo a su paso, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible, llegó al centro del parque y encontró a una persona

-Etsu- murmuró no podía creerlo era su partitura la que tocaba, se acercó solo para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión

-Kei- susurró solo para después ser abrazada

En ese momento todos las personas que lo seguían llegaron a donde estaban ellos, y tampoco podían creer lo que veían ella estaba realmente allí, se percataron de su presencia

-Pensé que habías muerto- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos

-Todos pidieron el mismo deseo… por eso estoy viva- dijo ella mientras que todos corrieron a abrazarla sobre todo su niñera y sus primos

Después encontraron a otras personas que podían ser guardianes, el huevo Hikaru nació, Etsuko y Kei se hicieron novios, Yaya maduró (¿no lo creen? Yo tampoco), Utau fue a su primera gira. Kairi y Tadase se rindieron de querer ser algo más que amigos con Amu (ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de que nunca la van a ganar a Ikuto jaja) pero no se entristezcan por ellos consiguieron a alguien mas, Nagihiko y Rima son novios (Al fin)

Amu e Ikuto ahora son novios ya imaginaran las perversiones de las que Amu es víctima (pobrecita)

FIN

* * *

Bueno esa es toda la historio espero que les haya gustado

Hasta la próxima historia Amuto por siempre

Dejen revis por favor Cuídense


End file.
